


the JSA of OZ

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [32]
Category: Justice Society of America (Comics), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Magic, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: in which the JSA are sent to OZ
Series: Notfic [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Kudos: 3





	the JSA of OZ

**Author's Note:**

> as with all my notfics this idea is free to a good home.

**Title:** the JSA of OZ

 **Fandom:** JSA + wizard of OZ

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 1:10:20

**Summary:**

> in which the JSA end up in OZ

There is not yet a transcript of this notfic

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the_JSA_of_OZ.mp3)


End file.
